


Когда закончится октябрь

by Gilven



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Corpses, Disturbing Themes, Familial Abuse, Family Feels, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Ghosts, Homophobia, Horror, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Death of a Child, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilven/pseuds/Gilven
Summary: Дэрил Диксон может видеть призраков. Призраки знают об этом и приходят просить его об одолжениях. Одним октябрьским днем Дэрила навещает привидение Бет Грин, которая просит его распутать тайну её смерти. Очень скоро они оба осознают, что тайна имеет куда более глубокие корни, чем кто-либо мог подумать, мирный маленький город не такой уж и мирный, как всем казалось, а за новым помощником шерифа, расследующим исчезновение Бет, следует его персональный призрак.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 4





	Когда закончится октябрь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And when October goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949596) by [most_curiously_blue_eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/most_curiously_blue_eyes/pseuds/most_curiously_blue_eyes). 



Когда Дэрил Диксон проснулся ранним октябрьским утром и увидел у себя в постели молодую светловолосую девчонку, он застонал и накрылся одеялом с головой, прикидываясь, будто еще спит.

Конечно, необычная реакция ни в коем случае не являлась виной девушки. Она не сделала ничего плохого, насколько Дэрил мог сказать, окинув её одним быстрым взглядом. Она просто сидела на простынях в изножье кровати, полностью одетая: в джинсы, свитер и джинсовую куртку, и у нее были немного припухшие от слёз глаза. Довольно красивая молодая штучка, если не принимать во внимание заплаканный вид, и в иное время Дэрил возможно даже не был бы настолько против ее нахождения в своей постели. Если б она была постарше. Если быть точным, совершеннолетней. И если бы была мужчиной. И…

Ну. Если бы была живой.

— Уходи, — пробормотал он из-под одеяла, уже ненавидя себя за прозвучавшее в голосе смирение. С каких это пор он стал таким размазней?

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — настойчиво произнесла девушка. Она потянула за одеяло, успешно полностью стащив его с Дэрила, и попутно разоблачив его любовь спать нагишом.

Он свирепо на нее посмотрел, и девушка залилась краской и отвела взгляд в сторону, как скромная барышня из девятнадцатого века — но не раньше, чем украдкой взглянула на него разок-другой.

— Сказал же, уходи, — проворчал Дэрил, потянув одеяло обратно на себя, чтобы обмотать его вокруг талии и подняться с постели. — Какого вам всем вечно нужна моя помощь именно по утрам? Нельзя подождать хотя бы до завтрака?

— Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, — сообщила ему девушка, бросив не менее впечатляющий злой взгляд. — Не могла же я выбрать точное время для того, чтобы меня убили, правда?

Дэрил вздохнул. Ну да, он так и думал. Может быть только одна причина для молодой, симпатичной девчонки навестить жилище Диксонов, и это явно не гостеприимство Дэрила или джентльменские повадки Мерла. Нет, причина куда более обыденная и вместе с тем сверхъестественная: Дэрил видит призраков. Всегда мог, сколько себя помнит, хоть и признавал, что в первые годы своей жизни даже не понимал, что это были привидения. А потом, как будто сам факт еще недостаточно пугающ, он осознал: привидения знают, что он их видит — и по этому поводу им есть много чего сказать. Теперь, когда им требуется поныть о чем-нибудь, они стекаются прямиком к нему.

— Ну, и что же это будет? — спросил Дэрил, направляясь в маленькую кухню, чтобы сделать себе горячего шоколада. По его мнению, это считается за завтрак. Все равно, кажется, у него не осталось ничего более серьезного, так что и выбора по сути нет. Быть безработным — отстой.

— В смысле? — с любопытством спросила девушка-призрак, следуя за ним. Она уселась на кухонную стойку, когда Дэрил открыл холодильник, чтобы попытаться найти последнюю пачку молока среди многочисленных пивных бутылок Мерла.

— Какая хрень у тебя с незаконченным делом, — пояснил Дэрил, выуживая картонную пачку, а затем издал тихий стон отвращения, когда заметил, что молоко уже две недели как просрочено. Он на всякий случай проверил на вкус, чтобы убедиться, действительно ли оно скисло, и да. Всё плохо. Стеная, он кинул пачку в мусорное ведро и поставил воду кипятиться. По крайней мере, порошковый горячий шоколад можно заваривать и водой. Он не настолько хорош, но хэй, Дэрил бедный. Он берет то, что дают.

— Обычно, вы, ребятки, приходите ко мне по двум причинам, — объяснил он. — По первой заявляются мстительные духи. Но ты не выглядишь, как кто-то из них. Да и не очень-то они разговорчивые ребята. Вторые — те, у кого осталось что-то, что нужно завершить. Они не могут уйти до тех пор, пока это дело не сделано. Я полагаю, ты как раз такой призрак, да?

Девчонка задумчиво хмыкнула:

— Тебе часто приходится иметь дело с привидениями?

Дэрил закатил глаза.

— Конечно, — признался он. — Всё, чёрт побери, время. Давай закругляться, мне некогда играть с тобой в двадцать вопросов. Говори, что нужно, и я позабочусь, чтобы это было сделано.

Он не старался специально быть грубым. По тому, как она одета и разговаривает, он предполагал, что девчонка, скорей всего, никогда в жизни не сделала ничего плохого. Кроме того, что явно оказалась не в том месте не в то время. Это не ее вина: ни то, что она мертва, ни то, что погода отвратительная, ни то, что Дэрила совсем недавно уволили с работы на фабрике, а у этого дурацкого города нет других возможностей для трудоустройства парня, который фактически является дремучим деревенщиной без перспектив на будущее. Просто реально херово быть Диксоном в месте, где все знают твою фамилию и судят тебя по ней, а не по личным заслугам. Не то чтобы он был порядочным гражданином, у него тоже дерьма за плечами предостаточно, но да и черт бы с ним. Он уж точно ничем не похож на своего никчемного пьянчугу-отца. Все могли бы это, по крайней мере, признать.

Девушка-призрак вздохнула и покачала головой:

— Думаешь, мне легко? Я, знаешь ли, не хотела умирать. Что еще хуже, я даже не знаю, кто это сделал и почему. Или где. По поводу «где» больно особенно, — сказала она, и ее нижняя губа задрожала, предвещая слезы.

Дэрил резко на неё посмотрел:

— О чём ты?

Девушка кивнула, показывая, что хочет поделиться своими воспоминаниями, а затем явно собралась с духом отправиться в путешествие по этой неприятной дороге памяти. Медленно моргнув, она выдохнула. Дэрил никогда не понимал, почему призраки это делают. Они, очевидно, не осознавали, что им больше не требуется воздух. Или же они просто поступают так по привычке. Дэрил не собирался никого осуждать. У всех есть привычки, от которых не так-то просто избавиться. Может, для мертвых дыхание — это как курение или наркотики для живых. Может быть, это успокаивает их и улучшает самочувствие.

— После того как… это случилось, — начала девушка и вздрогнула. — Когда я умерла. Я какое-то время находилась в полнейшей темноте. Не было ничего, что я могла бы увидеть: ни людей, ни тел, ничего. Это было похоже на склеп. Вначале я думала, что всё еще жива, ведь тьма вокруг никак не изменилась. Но это не продлилось долго. Знаешь, это даже забавно, потому что, после первого приступа паники пришло такое…странное спокойствие. Ну, хорошо, я мертва, а дальше-то что? — она посмотрела на Дэрила пристальным взглядом, будто задавала этот вопрос ему и почти что ожидала его ответа.

Он лишь пожал плечами. Откуда ему знать? Он просто видит призраки умерших, но это вовсе не означает, что у него есть хоть какое-то представление о том, что с ними случится после того, как он поможет им с выполнением незавершенного дела.

— Короче, я не осталась в том тёмном месте надолго. Что-то изменилось, ощущение было похоже на внезапный крен на колесе обозрения, знаешь? Затем я вдруг оказалась совершенно в другом месте. В доме моей семьи. С… с моим папой, и моей мамой, и моей сестрой и братьями, — девушка закусила губу, припухшие глаза снова наполнились свежими слезами. — Они не знают, что я мертва. Они до сих пор ищут меня. Они до сих пор надеются, и это просто ужасно. Это мешает им спать по ночам. Это не даст им покоя. Не даст _мне_ покоя.

Даже до того как она произнесла свою просьбу, Дэрил уже знал, в чем она будет заключаться. И тем не менее, он дал ей произнести это вслух мягким, умоляющим тоном:

— Пожалуйста, ты поможешь им найти меня?

Он не ответил сразу же. Он налил горячей воды в кружку с шоколадным порошком, размешал смесь пластиковой ложечкой, которую стащил с кофейной стойки в торговом центре, и почесал щетинистый подбородок. Затем слизал с ложки оставшиеся комочки пудры и положил ее обратно на кухонную стойку прямо рядом с полупрозрачной, одетой в джинсовую ткань задницей девушки-призрака.

Он сделал глоток шоколада — получилось мерзотно, гораздо хуже, чем если бы он был с молоком — и спросил:

— Как тебя зовут, мисси?

Она замешкалась на мгновение, но затем ответила:

— Бет. Я Бет Грин.

Дэрил кивнул:

— Ладно, Бет Грин. Мы найдем тебя, чтобы твои родные смогли отправить тебя на покой.

Он не уронил кружку, когда девушка обняла его, но был очень близок к этому. Когда она отпустила его, и он сделал еще один глоток, шоколад оказался ледяным.

Его жизнь — редкостный отстой.

  
***

  
Как, черт возьми, ему удавалось до сих пор не знать об исчезновении Бет Грин, Дэрил даже понятия не имел.

Новости были везде. В каждом выпуске, на каждом чертовом канале, в газетах. Её лицо смотрело на него с пачек молока, когда он пришел в магазин, чтобы купить продуктов на оставшиеся еще деньги. Каждые пятнадцать минут по радио объявляли, что семья предлагает вознаграждение. Это действительно громкое дело об исчезновении, и, кажется, у каждого есть свои потрясающие теории о местонахождении девушки.

— Девочки в таком возрасте не хотят сидеть дома со своими мамочками, они никогда этого не делают. Они все — распущенные девицы, которые бегают за парнями Вечно в коротких юбках и с красной помадой на губах, — громко объявила пожилая женщина, стоявшая за Дэрилом в очереди на кассу. Её всезнающий уничижительный тон действовал Дэрилу на нервы. Он обнаружил, что до странного раздражен за Бет, несмотря на то, что знал эту девочку-призрака менее двух часов. Он ничего не сказал, просто прищурил глаза и поджал губы, чтобы сдержаться и не рявкнуть на эту старую кошелку.

Другая женщина, примерно того же возраста, тоже подала голос:

— Она, наверное, ушла в загул с парнями постарше. Беспутная девчонка, она всегда строила глазки помощникам на ферме, прямо как ее сестра. Она вернется домой ко Дню Благодарения уже с ублюдком в животе, попомни мои слова.

Дэрилу наплевать на ее слова. Он закатил глаза и медленно двинулся к началу очереди. Бет гневно посмотрела на старух.

— Это Донна Фэйрчайлд, ее муж работал на моего папу, — сказала она. — Ненавижу таких людей. Они такие добрые, когда разговаривают с тобой, но стоит повернуться спиной… И держу пари, они обе очень милы и вежливы с моей семьей при встрече в церкви, — фыркнула она. После чего запрыгнула на прилавок и прокричала, обращаясь ко всему магазину:

— Я вас всех ненавижу, тупые, лживые придурки!

Дэрил хихикнул себе под нос, потешаясь над театральностью ее поступка. По его опыту, призраки, как правило, охотно шли на драматические жесты, невзирая на их бессмысленность.Чувство приличия — это одна из вещей, которую они теряют после смерти, но не та, по которой скучают.

Старушка у него за спиной неодобрительно уставилась на Дэрила, заметив его веселье:

— Ну конечно, это всё хиханьки да хаханьки для такого никчемного куска мусора, как ты, не правда ли? Как знать, может девушку действительно похитили! Может, кто-то _навроде тебя_ похитил ее! Ты только подожди, у меня будет длинный, хороший разговор с новым помощником шерифа…

— Мне плевать, — прервал ее Дэрил, которого не слишком-то интересовали теории старой перечницы или потенциальные разговоры с местной полицией. Подошла его очередь на кассе. Итоговая сумма заставила его поморщиться, потому что его всегда заставало врасплох то, насколько дорого всё стоит, и он передал кассиру практически всю сумму, которая оставалась от его накоплений. Скоро ему придется идти на охоту, если он не планирует голодать. По крайней мере, еще не слишком холодно, в лесах должна была еще оставаться какая-то дичь. Ему повезло, что начальству фабрики хватило приличий не выкинуть его с работы посреди зимы.

Он схватил свой жалкий пакет с покупками и покинул магазин, а следом за ним это сделала и Бет. И она постаралась пройти прямо сквозь двух старушек, а Дэрил по своему опыту знал, что это очень неприятное ощущение для живого человека: это все равно как если войти в холодное течение посреди в целом теплого потока. Или как прижать кубик льда к перегретой коже. Пронизывающий холод, который моментально превращает горячий шоколад в шоколадное мороженое.

— Они такие глупые, — хмуро заявила девушка.

Дэрил пожал плечами:

— Как и большинство людей, — согласился он и направился к парковке, где оставил грузовик. Он не хотел признаваться в этом, но на самом деле обвинения его в некоторой степени беспокоили. Он знал, что люди говорят о нем гадости, это всегда было частью бытия Диксоном в этом городе, но он не думал, что они считали его способным причинить вред молодой девушке. Он никогда не давал им никакого повода считать себя чем-то иным, кроме как одиноким изгоем. Он старался ни с кем не общаться, если только не занимался поисками работы или не ходил в магазин за продуктами. Он держался особняком, никого не беспокоил и ни разу не заглядывался на чью-либо жену, дочь или сестру. И тем не менее, вот они, кидают Дэрилу обвинения в похищении Бет Грин прямо в лицо.

Он ненавидел этот чертов город.

— Так что ты хочешь сделать? — спросил он, забираясь в водительское кресло грузовика. Бет грациозно скользнула на пассажирское сидение, невзирая на все еще запертую дверь со своей стороны. — Как нам подступиться к этому дерьму? Ты помнишь что-нибудь полезное?

— Я шла домой от церкви, когда меня похитили, — сказала Бет и задумчиво хмыкнула. — Я думаю, это было где-то недалеко от Лики Милл. Ты же знаешь, где это, да?

Конечно, Дэрил знал. Он родился и вырос в этих местах. Даже если он никогда и не был светским львом, он хорошо знал местные достопримечательности и их народные названия. Лики Милл, например — это вовсе не водяная, и даже не мельница. На самом деле это заброшенные силосные башни, на которые кто-то прикрепил веерообразные конструкции так, чтобы они напоминали ветряные мельницы. Эту местность регулярно затапливало: с поздней зимы до ранней весны и с позднего лета до ранней осени. Собственно, отсюда и пошла первая часть названия — Лики.

Если Бет похитили в той области, это давало Дэрилу конкретные временные рамки, когда это могло произойти. Это уже что-то. Начало.

— На пакете молока сказано, что ты пропала в сентябре, — сказал он. — Но это не может быть так. Двадцать третьего сентября вся эта местность была под водой примерно на фут глубиной. Ты бы не пошла от церкви в своем красивом воскресном платье через это место.

— Ты думаешь, я вру? — недоуменно спросила Бет.

— Не, — заверил ее Дэрил. — На мой взгляд, есть два варианта. Либо, умерев, ты просто запуталась в датах, либо кто-то врет о том, когда тебя похитили, чтобы запутать фараонов.

— Но не будет ли это указывать на моих родителей? В смысле, я уверена, что это они сообщили о моей пропаже, — сказала Бет. — А они действительно хотят меня найти, я их видела, помнишь? Такие переживания невозможно разыграть.

Дэрилу не хватило духа сказать ей, что всё, что угодно можно сыграть, да он и не думал, что ее родители могли иметь хоть какое-то отношение к похищению или к сокрытию настоящей даты. Быть может, он вообще хватается за соломинку. Территория вокруг Лики Милл огромна, Бет могла найти сухую тропу даже во второй половине сентября, если бы спустилась по южной части лугов. Ему понадобится карта местности. Возможно, стоит повторить её путь в тот день в максимальном соответствии с той информацией, которой они сейчас располагают.

Значит, они едут в библиотеку.

  
***

  
— И часто тебя навещают привидения? — Бет спросила тоном, слишком бодрым для кого-то, кто умер, и, вероятно, умер при очень ужасных обстоятельствах. Она сидела, скрестив ноги, паря в нескольких дюймах над столом, за которым Дэрил изучал свою фотокопию карты.

— Достаточно часто, — рассеянно ответил Дэрил. Он отметил приблизительное расположение Лики Милл на карте ручкой, которую взял на стойке регистрации. Текстовый маркер подошел бы лучше, но у них не было ни одного, а он ни за что не собирался тратить свои последние деньги на такую ерунду. — В какую церковь вы ходили?

Бет указала на метку на карте. Храм Пресвятого Сердца Господня. Твою мать, хрен выговоришь; фыркнув от смеха, Дэрил отметил церковь кружком.

— А вот тут папина ферма, куда я и шла, — добавила Бет, указывая на местность без каких-либо крупных значков. Дэрил обвел ее ручкой, а затем посмотрел на возможные маршруты, которые включали бы в себя все его отметки. Существовало как минимум три возможных пути.

— Похоже, нам придется сходить и увидеть самим, — со вздохом сказал Дэрил. Он надеялся, что ему не понадобится много заниматься беготней. Погода начинала становиться прохладной, а его куртка знавала лучшие времена. — Не уверен, охватывает ли наводнение те же самые районы, что и в сентябре, но посмотрим. Возможно, получится предположить по остаткам грязи и прочим следам. Тогда мы сможем узнать, откуда тебя выкрали.

— Ты часто этим занимаешься, да? — спросила Бет. — Помогаешь таким людям, как я.

— Ага, — согласился Дэрил. — Но обычно они не так интересны. Просто хотят, чтобы я передал что-то их детям, поприсутствовал на их школьном выпуске, подобная фигня. Однажды был на свадьбе незнакомой девушки, потому что ее мать хотела увидеть свою девочку в белом платье. Был на похоронах одного чувака, который при жизни был тем еще сукиным сыном, и никто больше на них не пришел. Это повергло его в настоящую депрессию. А чью-то смерть я расследую впервые.

Бет улыбнулась:

— Поначалу это было страшно?

— Что, видеть привидений? — спросил Дэрил, а затем хихикнул. — Неа. Я вижу их с самого детства. Не понимал, что именно я вижу, но это никогда не было чем-то страшным.

— Я бы испугалась, если бы увидела привидение, — призналась Бет, покачав головой. — Я и сейчас бы испугалась. Как думаешь, мы скоро встретимся с другими призраками? Можешь ли ты увидеть больше, чем одного одновременно?

Дэрил усмехнулся:

— Конечно, могу, — сказал он. — Но не увидишь, я так не думаю. Ты не могла видеть их, когда была живой, значит, не сможешь и будучи мертвой. Это просто так работает.

Он не уверен в точной механике всего этого, но правда в том, что призраки точно так же не знают о присутствии других призраков, как и живые люди. У Дэрила была возможность понаблюдать за семейной парой, которая умерла примерно одновременно. Они оба пришли к нему со своими незавершенными делами, но они не видели и даже не чувствовали друг друга. Дэрилу пришлось выступить в роли их посредника, и это было ужасно, потому что, само собой, их незаконченные дела заключались в том, чтобы исповедаться в нескольких случаях супружеской неверности по очереди. С обеих сторон. В мучительнейших подробностях.

По крайней мере, он получил за это действительно хороший арбалет, любезно предоставленный мужем, который подумал, что Дэрил заслуживал награду за свою услугу. Он был заперт в маленькой хижине в лесу, которая служила почившему мужчине местом для тайных встреч в то время, как его жена думала, что он уезжал по работе. Этот арбалет спасал жизнь Дэрилу много раз, когда он в буквальном смысле был слишком беден, чтобы покупать себе еду и охота оставалась единственным выходом. Возможно, очень скоро он вновь его спасет.

— Как думаешь, существует Рай или Ад? Или вообще хоть что-нибудь? — спросила Бет. Ее голос был тихим и обеспокоенным.

Дэрил посмотрел на нее, оторвавшись от своей карты.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Не знаю, что именно, но что-то должно быть. Не беспокойся, хорошая девчонка вроде тебя вероятно отправится прямиком на небеса. Или, знаешь, в любое другое хорошее место, которое существует.

Эти слова вызвали у Бет улыбку:

— Ты стараешься вести себя жестко и непривлекательно, но на самом деле ты мягкий человек, не так ли? Ты мне нравишься, Дэрил Диксон.

Ну зашибись теперь.

***

  
Лики Милл располагалась прямо посреди большого луга, который раньше был частью крупных сельскохозяйственных угодий, но сильно заросла сорняками после того как смерть первоначального владельца повлекла за собой почти что три десятка лет споров между его несколькими наследниками. Дэрил не знал, какова была стоимость земли первоначально, но можно было не сомневаться в том, что нынче это уж точно не элитная недвижимость, учитывая регулярные наводнения и прочее. Это всё из-за плотины, построенной около десятка лет назад. Эту землю нельзя больше использовать для фермерства, если только кто-нибудь не захочет превратить ее в рисовую плантацию или типа того. Единственным напоминанием о существовавшей здесь когда-то ферме являлись разрушенные силосные башни и дикие курицы, бегающие тут летом. Дэрил иногда приходил сюда поохотиться. Это хорошее место для того, чтобы найти кроликов и белок. Правда, не оленей, но ничего страшного, Дэрилу обычно и не требовалось охотиться на оленей. Слишком много мяса для одного человека, даже если это его единственный источник питания. В любом случае, если он поищет повнимательней, то все еще сможет найти немного моркови и кабачков среди прочих растений на лугах. В прошлом году он даже разыскал картошку.

Так что местность он немного знает. Итак, он решил, что Бет могла идти от церкви тремя возможными дорогами, чтобы пройти мимо Лики Милл. Самая северная тропа вымощена булыжником и иногда используется фермерами этой местности как кратчайший путь к рынку. Сейчас по ней практически невозможно пройти, потому что большая ее часть все еще лежит под водой. Судя по запаху, Дэрил предполагал, что вода здесь стояла по крайней мере несколько недель. Он был практически уверен, что Бет здесь не проходила.

Если только не была обута в очень высокие резиновые сапоги. С другой стороны, тропа из гравия на западе практически сухая, хотя слой мха на гравии и вокруг наводил на мысль, что не так давно здесь было очень влажно, но все равно, Дэрил не мог полностью исключить возможность того, что Бет тут проходила. Он отметил путь на карте пунктирной линией.

Извилистая грунтовая дорога к югу от Лики Милл выглядела наиболее многообещающе, хоть это и был самый длинный путь обратно на ферму Гринов. На ней не было мха, и на поверхности грунта отсутствовали следы принесенной откуда-либо грязи. Она была влажной, что указывало на то, что в течение последних двух дней здесь проходил дождь, но не то, что местность была затоплена.

Дэрил отметил эту дорогу на карте прямой линией и показал ее Бет.

— Вызывает воспоминания?

Она помотала головой, оглядываясь по сторонам, не цепляясь взглядом за что-то конкретное.

— Это могло быть в этом районе, но я не уверена, — виновато сказала она. — Если честно, я особо не смотрела по сторонам. Был приятный вечер с очень симпатичными облаками. Я смотрела на небо.

— Значит, это точно не было двадцать третье сентября, — решил Дэрил, нахмурившись. Он помнил это конкретное воскресение потому, что именно тогда его уволили с фабрики. Целый день шел дождь и было холодно. Тем утром его грузовик не завелся, поэтому на работу и с нее он шел пешком. Темные, тяжелые облака не были симпатичными тем вечером, как ты ни напрягай воображение. Ни одна девушка в здравом уме не пошла бы через поля в такой день, особенно если она знала о склонности данной местности к затоплениям.

Даты на упаковках молока были сфабрикованы. Окончательно убедившись в этом, Дэрил внезапно осознал, что на этот раз, помогая привидению, он, возможно, взялся за непосильную задачу.

— Что это означает, Дэрил? Почему в новостях фальшивая дата моего исчезновения? — спросила Бет, и на ее симпатичном лице появилось обеспокоенное выражение. — И почему мои родители ничего с этим не делают?

Дэрил покачал головой. У него нет ответов на эти вопросы, пока нет. Он просто надеется, что в конце концов они появятся.


End file.
